I don't know
by little-miss-ridiculous
Summary: Kim moves to Seaford with her quadruplets: Chey, Conner and Ashton. She meets the Wasabi Warriors and over comes family and teenage drama. The thing is she and Jack don't exactly hit it off. Will they become friends or maybe more. Jace maybe Kick. Rated T for minor swearing and possibly stuff later. Please R&R.
1. moving in

I walked up to my new home. I must admit it's massive, but I wouldn't say that out loud because I'm supposed to hate it.

Ohhh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford. But call me Kimberly or Kimmy and I snap your neck. Harsh I know, but it bugs me. Anyway I'm a quadruplet. Ashton was born first, 7 minutes later I was born, next was Conner 11 minutes after me and then 14 minutes after, my sister Cheyana was born. She prefers Chey. We are all 17 years old and from Tennessee and let me tell ya it's definitely different from Seaford, which is where lwe moved.

It was hard moving away, especially leaving our horses. We rode them every day down to the creek. But we still own our farm and our grandparents are looking after it. Anyway enough about me.

We walks into the house and looked upstairs. It was a six bedroom house, each room had its own bathroom. YESSSSSS! No more sharing with my stupid brothers. My mum and dad had picked our rooms for us so we wouldn't get into some really fucked up argument about being older and getting the room. But there isn't much to argue about because the rooms are like the same size, except my parents room which is a bit bigger.

My room was painted Caribbean blue, my queen size bed made with my black and blue covers. The movers had already put in my white desk and black spinny chair and my makeup mirror thing that I don't know what it's called, so now all I have to to is unpack my cloths, bathroom stuff and other various objects.

When I started It was 5 and now it's 9 and I've successfully unpacked all my belongings. Somewhere in that time I ate dinner, so now I'm just going to go to sleep.

I changed into my pyjamas which consisted of blue shorts and a black top that says in blue `FUCK OFF AND LET ME SLEEP`.

I drifted off to sleep dreaming about Tennessee. "Wake up idiot we got school!" My idiot of a brother says. Guess I forgot to set my alarm. I got out of bed and cringed as I felt the loss of warmth. I took a quick shower and went to pick out my clothes. Seeing as I have a motorbike I put on black skinny jeans. But I soon scrap the safety first and put on a white crop top that says In black `DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M BOTHERED` (who knows where that's from) and them a black hoodie and my leather jacket on top. I put on my black combat boots and leave my naturally wavy, blonde hair down. I apply some mascara and eye liner and head down stairs.

" Hey." I say to my brothers and sister. They nod in response. I see they are all wearing jeans and leather because we all use bikes. I grab an apple and head out the door with my quadrupled.

We drive following behind each other and head to Seaford High. We park next to each other and see that all the cleche high school groups are staring at us. We take off our helmets weirdly in sinc and get off our bikes. They're still staring. Probably because Chey and I look exactly the same and Conner and Ashton look exactly the same. Now I've got to admit my brothers are really good looking, too bad they ruin it by being dumbasses.


	2. flexibility

As we walk into the building a hand pulls me into a corner bye the entrance. I meet with a pair of town eyes."Sup babe." The person said. He had Brown shaggy hair and sparkling brown eyes. As I examined him I saw that through his leather jacket he was quite muscular. He was about 6" so taller than me." Like what you see blondy" he said again. Now if he hadn't approached me like that I might of been in to him. But he called me blondy. Just like Kimmy and Kimberly you will be hurt. I looked up at him with the famous Crawford death stare."You with." I stated full of hatred. He smirked at me,"Come on babe don't be like that." He continued to smirk. "Right. Sorry." I whispered and started leaning in. But then I put fingers to my lips and whistled. The same whistle we used for our horses.

Suddenly my brothers appeared, one on either side of me."What are you doing with our sister?" Ashton glared at the boy. Ashton was the most protective of me nd Conner was most protective of Chey." Really you should ask her. She couldn't keep her hands off me." His smirk widened. I scoffed at his comment seriously, what a bastard."Fuck you, you asshole." I said and as I turned he had a small look of surprise on his face. I dragged Conner and Ashton towards Chey and I could feel the guy looking at my butt.

We went to our first class, were we had to talk a bit about ourselves. It was kinda awkward." I'm Ashton and this is Kim, Chey and Conner and we're quadruplets." Ashton said first. " Kim and I do gymnastics and cheerleading. In fact we compete in international gymnastics competitions together as the Rybca twins." Chey continued. "Ashton and I both play football and baseball and we also play the British sport rugby." Conner said. " and we yeah we kinda do have a special thing where we can tell what each other are thinking. We are also all black belts in karate." I finished. "Questions?" Asked are teacher Mrs Smith. "Why are you the Rybca twins if your last name is Crawford" some girl wearing loads of makeup said thinking we were lying." We wanted to use are mum's maiden name because she was a gymnast." Chey replied.

We then sat down in our seats for the lesson when I felt something touch my ass. I turned around and saw the guy who called me blonde." I'm Jack. So gymnast huh. That must mean your great in bed." He smirked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes." Fuck off perv." I whispered firmly to him.

**Time skip: lunch :)**

We just arrived back at school. We left because we found out we had gym and we didn't bring any gym cloths. We walked into the cafeteria, Chey and I talking about the new gymnastics routine, when everything went silent. We looked up to find everyone staring at us again. Awkward... seriously do they have nothing better to do.

All my quadruplets and I walked past them and sat down at an empty table. As we sat down I saw brunette stand up and make her way over to us." Hi I'm Grace! Omg I can't believe I'm talking to the Rybca twins. I really hope you'll join the gymnastics team and cheer squad." I looked at Chey and we nodded."Sure we'd love to." We said in zinc smiling. Our Southern accents coming through. Grace grinned and went back to her table. We ate our lunch as everyone talked around us. Some people glanced at us a couple of times but it didn't matter.

**Gym class :)**

I got change into black running shorts and blue tank top with a black sports bra underneath and blue Nike trainers. I walked out with Chey. She wore the same as me but red instead of blue. We looked exactly the same, our golden blonde hair tied in a pony tail, if we wore the same colours it would be impossible to tell us apart.

We got wolf whistles as we walked by seeing as our shorts where quite short. But hay, at least we know we look good. We walked towards Grace and smiled at her."Ok people! Because it's the first day of school we doing turnouts for teams. We'll have lady's first then you boys. Girls if you want to try out for cheer get ready. You can go in pairs or by yourself thats it. Let's go." The coach boomed.

Chey and I got ready for cheer tryouts." Ok Crawfords you're up!" We got in position and the music started. First we did a cheer then started stunts. Chey ran up to me as I put my arms out. She jumped up then did a backdrop. We turned to the side and starred a tumble routine. I then backflipped of her arms and we ended in the splits.

The coach wrote down are scores as we walked towards our brothers.I looked up to the bleachers to see jackals Jack with his gang staring at us." Gymnastics tryouts in the gymnasium!" We walked inside and stood in line and stretched, waiting to try out. When it was my turn I did beam first, then bars, then freestyle. I showed off how flexible I was then finished.

**Time skip :)**

After the bow finished their tryouts the coach asked if Chey and I would perform a routine because she'd seen us at competitions. We did one our mum taught us, it was quite complex and kinda looked like it hurt.

When we finished everyone started at us and I say Grace grinning and Jack smirking. Idiot. As soon as I was changed I drove home because gym was a double lesson. I had a shower to get the disgusting sweat off me. I changed into son sweats and t-shirt and sat down on my bed. Did I mention I had a TV in my room?

PLS READ AND REVIEW :) :) :) :)


	3. hurt and alone

"Wow!" Grace squealed, "I love your room. It's massive."

"Thanks" I replied. We sat on my bed and watched keeping up with the Kardashians. I know I know it might seem lame but it's fun seeing them argue.

Four episodes later."Kim there's a party tomorrow night and you have to go." She told me. My parents rang and said they were going back to Tennessee to help my grandparents get some things sorted out so why not?

"Ok. But can Chey, Conner and Ashton come?"

"Yeah it will be great."

"You can have sleepover here so we can get ready for the party tomorrow."

"Awesome! I'll call my mum."

Grace left the room to call her mum while I continued to watch the Kardashians.

"She said yes I'll go get my cloths from home and come back later."

"Ok, bye"

**Time skip getting ready for the part**

I heard really hot guys were gonna be at the party so I decided I wanted to wear something hot but not slutty like what Donna Tobin wears. She's the school slut and a total bitch.

I decided to wear a blue dress that goes to about mid thigh. Has sleeves and I a tiny bit poofy at the bottom. I wore black cowgirl boots that go just below my knees and my signicture leather jacket. I put clear lip gloss on with mascara and eye liner.

Grace wore a tight purple dress that also went to mid thigh, it was backless with sleeves that went to her elbows. She wore black heels and nude lip stick with mascara and eye liner. We both wore our hair down.

"Bye!" We both yelled because we were gonna meet at the party. Grace drove and parked her car in front of fucking mansion!

We walked inside and the cent of alcohol hit us. People were drunk and dancing to music so loud we vibrated. We walked through the house when Grace was stopped." Yo you looking fine mamacita." The guy says.

"Thanks Jerry." Grace smiled shyly, biting her lip.

"Wanna dance?"Jerry asked. Grace looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I nodded and she grinned and walked off.

I've been at the party for hours now. Everyone is either a little tipsy or absolutely wasted. Apart from me. I'm not touching a drink till I find Grace or my siblings. So far I haven't found them.

I walked outside to get some fresh air. The smell of drugs, alcohol and sick mixed together made me want to be sick. It was dark and the cool night air made me relax. I walked down the road when I heard someone speak.

**THIS IS WHERE ITS RATED T FOR OTHER THINGS! **

I turned around to see a tall boy around my age maybe older. He smirked. Just like Jack.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"The names Kai. Kai Brewer." Omg! That's where he smirks from." And you embarrassed him in front of his school. He may not be phased. But you can't do something to a Brewer and not be punished." He sneered. He walked towards me backing me into an alley. I expected him to hit me but he didn't. I was pushed against a brick wall. He leaned forwards and started kissing my neck. I gasped slightly and tried to push him away. It was no use, Kia was bigger and stronger than me.

As he kissed me his arm snaked around to the back of my dress. I tensed and squirmed and tried to get away. I tried to scream but he kissed me into silence. I bit his lip so he kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain.

He undid my dress and it fell to the concrete floor. I was now only in my underwear. He squeezed my but. Tears sprung from my eyes as I struggled. Kai pushed me to the ground but not before punching me in the face. I was in pain. He undid my bra like he'd done it hundreds of time. It made me feel sick. As my bra fell off I realised what was going to happen. I'm going to be raped. My heart sped up as I desperately tried to get away. Only to be beaten. He grinned at me, like a psychopath. He took off his cloths and raped me there and then. No mercy. No regret.

Once he finished he kicked me in the stomach, got dressed and left. I made no noise. I lay in the dark corner of the alley way and cried silently, afraid he might come back.

What seemed like hours later I picked up my cloths with shaky hands and got dressed. Dried blood down my inner thigh. I looked at my phone. 38 missed calls from Grace, and 103 altogether from my siblings. I turned my phone off and walked home. New tears sprung from my eyes.

I rubbed off my makeup so no one would know I was crying. I opened the door to my house to see Grace, Chey, Conner and Ashton with looks of concern and worry. Their eyes darted up to me." Where have you been we called you and you never answered!" Ashton screamed.

"Sorry I didn't hear my phone because of the music." I said.

"Now that I know you're safe I'm going home. I'll call you tomorrow." Grace said and hugged me. Pain shot through my body but I didn't show it. After Grace left I said I was going to bed. Ashton and Conner came up to hug me but it didn't feel right. I felt like they would hurt me. "Night." I said and ran to my room. I got into the shower and cried. I felt cheap. Worthless. Alone.

**Next morning**

I got dressed in some sweats and a hoodie because I'm now covered in bruises. I went downstairs and saw Conner. "What happened to your face?"

Oh no. " I got into a fight last night." I replied. Hoping he'd believe me.

"With who?" He asked suspiciously.

"Some girl from another school. She called me a slut but she was basically in her underwear" I lied. He nods his head believing me. I went up to my room after I ate and watched movies. I soon fell as sleep.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed as I shot out of bed. I dreamnt kai came back. It was Monday morning. I put on jeans and a checkered long sleeved button down. I put on makeup so no one will see my back eye.

I tugged at my sleeves making sure nothing was seen. I sat in the passenger seat while Chey drove. She parked and got out. Then I saw him. Not kai but Jack. They both have the smirk I see in my nightmares." Blondie." He called and started walking over to me. My breathing pace quickened and I started hyperventilating. As he got closer I panicked more. Jack looked like kai and seeing his face brings it back. I turned around and buried my head in Ashton's chest. I was having a panick atack. "What's up with her?" I heard him say as he and his group stood right in front of us. "Kim?" Chey asked. She touched my shoulder and I flinched.

" " I stuttered. They all looked at me. So I ran, I ran home and locked the doors and windows I was paranoid Kai would come. I ran to my bathroom and took a razor from the draw. I rolled up my sleeves and gently brushed it against my skin. Blood began to ooze out of the cut, but I felt relief.

This went on for 2 weeks, whenever I got nervous I cut myself. I was in my room about to make a cut when Chey walked in with Grace. I froze. Their eyes widened, they glanced at each other then at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Grace screeched. Chey ran over to me and ripped the razor from my hand and threw it across the room. She then took my hands and looked at my wrists." Why Kim?" She whispered to me.

I cried. I wailed as tears dripped down my cheeks. Ashton and Conner came in. They saw me, they saw my wrists and they looked at me with concern. I could only saw one word. " Kai." I said and Grace 's head shot up. " Kai? What do you mean?" She asked.

"He he he. At the party he he rrrapped me" I cried.

"What?" Ashton and Conner screamed.

"Oh my God." Grace whispered. " my cousin raped my best friend."

" that's why I panicked at school. I saw Jack and he looks like _him."_

"Come on. We're going to the hospital. Kim you need to get checked out. You could be pregnant or you could have aids." Ashton said.

We got to hospital and I was taken to a room. Luckily, I had a female doctor. I asked her I she would tell me if I'm pregnant and not tell the others. They did the tests and I was waiting." Kim. I'm sorry but... you're pregnant. But you haven't had any diseases passed onto you." She squeezed my shoulder then told the others I wasn't pregnant.

I was going home in Graces car. I decided to tell her seeing as I'm carrying her second cousin." Grace. I asked the doctor to lie. I'm pregnant." She slammed the brakes on.

"Kim. This is worse. You need to get him arrested."

I nod. Taking out my phone I let out a breath. I dialed 911. " Hello? I'd like to report a rape. Kim Crawford. Yes it was Kai Brewer. Yes I have evidence. I'm pregnant. Yes. Bye."

"There sending people to arrest him. But I'm needed for questioning."

Grace drove to the police station. I saw Kai. He looked extremely angry. Then I saw Jack. He looked pissed off.

"You little bitch." Kai snarled when he saw me. I gulped. Grace stood in front of me." What are you doing with her Grace?" He asked.

"I'm with my friend you bastard." She glared.

Grace led me inside and I saw that followed Jack after. We sat in the waiting room. Jack stood in front of me glared." Why'd you call the cops?" I stayed silent." Answer me slut." He said. I still stayed silent. He raised his hand to hit me.

"Jack stop. You know how your all big on family. Well if you hit Kim you'll be harming your niece/nephew." He looked confused.

"Kim's pregnant."

"Slut" jack muttered

"With Kai's baby." Grace continued.

"Whore Kai's 26." Jack muttered again.

" because. He raped her." I cringed at the memory. I looked at him. He stared at me and walked towards me. All I could see was kai. I started hyperventilating again. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in a white room inhaling the smell of disinfectant. I'm in hospital. The door bursts open and in comes Chey." Why didn't you tell us."

Tell her what? She saw I looked confused and pointed to my stomach. Oh, I'm pregnant. I sighed and closed my eyes. I'm pregnant, what are my parents gonna say?

I looked up at Chey. She hugged silently telling it was going to be ok. She left the room. I picked up my phone that was on and put my head phones in at scrolled down my songs and picked girl on fire.

I sang along quietly but when it the big notes I couldn't help sing at full volume.

Then a thousand years came on. I love this song so I sang with my heart. It went like that for hours. Knowone bothered me and I went through the songs, the power if love, I could be the one, drinking from the bottle, try, let her go, la la la, I love it, true love, bounce, hey Porsche, still into you, lighters, weighting all night, I need your love, gentlemen, it's a beautifully day, ready or not, basically all my favourite songs and my feel good music, then I heard clapping. I looked up and saw Jack, my eyes widened.

"You've got a amazing voice." He smirked. Seriously he's acting like this after he finds out his brother ( **I know kai is Jack's cousin but in this it's his brother) **raped me and I'm pregnant. What a bastard. I raised my eyebrows at him and he rolled my eyes.

"Listen I'm sorry about Kai, but did you have to call the cops?" I stared at him blankly. Did he seriously just ask that? Is he fucking joking?

" Yes actually jackass I did have to call the cops. He fucking raped me. What was I supposed to do, give him a high five and congratulate him on being a psycho?" I screamed. He looked taken a back at my sudden outburst. But he gave me a look of sorrow. Jack got up and left the room, leaving me to calm down but failing miserably.

I started thinking that my baby would act just like kai. My baby can't be like that. I mean I could always get an abortion. But that's murder. Well not really. But it is, I'd be killing an innocent child that's done nothing wrong. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Why is this happening to me?

**Sorry for the short chapter.I've decided there will be kick in this story. Please review thnx :) :) :) :)**


	5. Whatever preggers!

I didn't get much sleep last night, I kept waking remembering why I'm in hospital. I've decided I'm not getting an abortion even if my parents are against it. That's right, they still don't know about this. Seeing as we're 17 almost 18 my parents are staying in Tennessee for 4 months, maybe even longer, but they haven't decided yet.

But I'm 17, having a, baby is not the best idea. I only have the rest of the year of high school then I graduate. Which means either don't go to university and look after my baby or I do and look after my baby. The first option seeming easier. But I want to be educated and get a good job, call me crazy, but I want to go to school.

I don't really understand why I'm still in hospital, I mean I fainted, who cares. Being pregnant is probably why, but still, nothing's wrong. Right. What if theres something wrong. No, they would have told me.

A knock on the door brought me out of my train of thought." Kim, your brother, Ashton is here to take you home." A nurse said opening the door slightly. I nodded my head and got dressed in my clothes that were folded neatly on the cabinet next to me. I walked out and saw Ashton. He was probably really really angry at me for not telling him.

We got in the car and started driving when he sighed. This sigh was filled with disappointment. I gulped and felt tears build in my eyes. All he's ever done is look out for me and be a big brother, for this to happen, he must blame himself.

I glanced at him and his eyes were strongly fixed on the road." Ashton." I whispered. He glanced at me as a signal to keep talking.

"Don't blame yourself." I said and put my hand on his arm. We arrived at home and Chey opened the door and smiled at me. I really need some sister time. We walked upstairs after I said hi to Conner.

We watched a few episodes if Keeping up with the Kardashians, Pretty Little Liars and the British show: The Catherine Tate Show. Chey got us some cookies and ice cream and we talked,

"So... baby name?" Chey asked while I rolled my eyes." What? You don't have anything better to do preggers." I scoffed. Ladies and gentlemen my sister.

"Uggghh... fine. I want an unusual name." I stated. Chey got out her phone and went on some baby name website.

"Ok I'll write some down." She replied. After about ten minutes she showed me her list.

For girls: Rowan, Teegan, Kaja, Willow, Autumn, Jayda, Fay, Tatiana, Leigh or Soya.

And for boys: Kaleb, Aiden, Isaac, Wesley, Denzel, Cole, Edgar, Archer, Hunter, Ruben or Armani.

I put a tick next to the ones I like and gave the list back. "Ok you like: Teegan, Kaja, Willow, Aiden, Wesley, Hunter and Ruben." I nodded. What am I gonna choose? I could use some as middle names.

"Ok I thought for a girl Teegan Kaja Willow Crawford." I said. Chey nodded.

" I like it, but what about a boy? Oooh! Ruben Wesley Hunter Crawford?" I smiled. Chey was grinning from ear to ear.

" I like it. But Chey, what about mum and dad?" She looked at me sympathetically. I sighed, this is so hard.

"They called this morning, they decided to stay for 6 months so you have time to tell them. Though they won't be happy, especially as you got... you know... raped. Dad would go ballistic and kill Kai. Like seriously, he'd rip his head off and run him over then cut him open, sew him back together then chop off his limbs. If dad could, he'd probably throw Kai down to burn in the flames of hell." I raised my eyebrows, where'd she get that from?

" Okkkkk? I'm going to go hang out with Grace." Chey stood up and walked out my room.

"Whatever. Have fun preggers." She called over her shoulder. Oh my God.


	6. forgiving

Grace picked me up and now we 're on are way to the mall. We get out of the car and Grace said she wanted to take me somewhere. We walk into the Bobby Wasabi dojo, there are a couple of trophies on the shelf near the entrance, in front of us are three boys about are age. Wait... that guy... that's Jerry! He was with Grace at the party.

Wait why are we at a dojo? Grace can see I'm confused." On your first day you said you were a black belt." I look at her then at my stomach then at her. I can't fight if I'm pregnant.

Grace leans forward and whispers" you can still break boards and learn moves but just not spar." I nod and walk with her to the office." Rudy!" Grace calls. The door opens revealing a short man with dirty blonde hair. Guess he's the sensei.

"Rudy this is Kim. She wants to join the dojo." Grace tells him.

"Ooh! New student yay!" He squeals. I raise my eyebrows." Have you done karate before?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm a fifth degree black belt." I reply.

" Yes! Now we have someone spar against Jack." Oh no. I bite my lip.

" Yeah about that. Can we talk in your office?" I say. He nods and gestures for me to come in. Grace follows and sits down next to me, I glance at her and she nods.

" You see Rudy. About month ago we were at a party. At that party stuff happened." Grace told him, he rose his eyebrows.

" What kind of stuff ?" He enquiries. I gulp, as Grace speaks.

" Well she went outside and well my cousin raped her." She says. His eyes widen.

" Jack raped her?" He whisper yell as people might hear. I shook my head wildly.

" Kia." I whisper lowly. He looks at me.

"So your... pregnant." He states. I slowly nod.

" I know I can't spar if I'm pregnant so could I just practice moves and break boards and stuff." Rudy thinks for a moment then nods.

"I'll need paperwork but you can start now just... be careful Kim." Rudy hands me a gi and Grace and I walk to the girls changing rooms.

"Grace what belt are you?" I ask.

" Brown but I'm close to getting a black belt." I nod and get changed, suddenly I freeze. No no no this can't happen.

"What?" Grace asks concerned.

" I'm... going... to ... be... fat. All my hours of gymnastics and karate training and eating healthy going to waste so I can carry the unborn child of a rapist Lunatic. What? This is so fucked up. I mean look at me. I'm can't get fat. Are you sure I'm pregnant? I'm like a month pregnant and I'm not showing. Does that mean I'm going to wake up one morning and have this massive hill on my stomach?" I jumped up and ran to the toilets where I then puke my guts out.

I feel Grace pat my back, there's no need to hold my hair back because it's tied up.

"Someone's a little hormonal today." She mutters talking about my sudden outburst. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my mouth. The taste of asid burning my mouth. Yuk! I need to wash my mouth out with something, the taste is unbearable.

Grace notices my face and says" how about we skip practice today?" I nod and walk out. We walk out of the dojo, Grace mouthed something to Rudy and we went to filoful Phill's (don't know how to spell it) we ordered our food and drinks and sat down by the fountain.

"Here gargle this then spit it in the plans. It'll make the taste better." Grace told me referring to me puking, I did as told and the burning sensation became less. I sighed as we ate the disgustingly greasy food.

"Grace I don't know what to do. How are my parents gonna react? I can't go to school, I'll get made fun of." I told her getting teary eyed.

"Don't worry. Tell your parents what happened, they'll be more sympathetic than angry." She comforted me. Luckily, not many people where in the mall ore e would have been stared at.

"Hey Grace, Kim." Someone said, I turned around to see Jack." Um Grace can you give us a minute?" She nodded at him and walked away.

"What Jack?" I snapped harshly, I gave him a sheepish grin." Sorry. Hormones."

"No Kim I should apologise. I talked to Kai and he didn't even regret what he did to you. I can't believe him, I grew up with him and for this to happen, I didn't expect this. So I'm just sorry about what I said to you." I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. His bad boy image deteriorated, I saw a someone I'd like to get to know. I smiled.

"It's ok Jack. He's you brother." I whisper.


End file.
